1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun cap, and more particularly, to a cap side coupling device that couples a band unit and a visor unit of a sun cap and adjusts an angle between the band unit and the visor unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sun caps may be classified into a fixed type sun cap in which a band unit and a visor unit are fixed to each other and an angle-adjustable type sun cap in which the angle of a visor unit coupled to a band unit is adjustable. An example of the fixed type sun cap is disclosed in Korean Patent No 10-1181720 registered in the name of the present applicant and entitled “Sun Cap with Gradation Visor”. The patent discloses a sun cap that comprises: a visor which is coated with a color such that the color is gradated to fade as approaching outside from a wearer's forehead; a head support integrally formed with the visor to be fixed to the forehead; a pair of fixing legs hinged to the opposite ends of the head support to be folded; and hinge means configured to couple the head support and the fixing legs. Since the material of the visor is identical to that of glasses, the strength of the visor may be improved. In addition, since the visor is coated with a color such that the color is gradated to fade as approaching outside from the wearer's forehead, the visor may efficiently shield ultraviolet rays while securing a clear view. However, in the granted invention, since the band unit and the visor are fixed to each other, it is impossible to adjust the angle of the visor even when the sunlight is strong. As a result, there is a problem in that the wearer's eyes may not be protected.
In addition, an example of the angle-adjustable type sun cap is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0426424 entitled, “Sun Cap”. The Utility Model discloses a sun cap in which, when a visor of the sun cap covers a user's eyes, a transparent visor portion of a polycarbonate film is disposed at a portion corresponding to the user's field of vision and at least one opaque visor portion which is thinner than the transparent visor portion is disposed at the remaining portion. The transparent visor portion and the opaque visor portion are connected with each other through backstitching so as to form the visor. The invention is configured such that the angle of the transparent visor portion may be adjusted about a hinge axis. However, since the transparent visor portion cannot be fixed, there is a problem in that the transparent visor portion may slip down as time goes on.